wavisddlegendfandomcom-20200215-history
The Outsider
The Outsider is a major character who appears in: Era of Nazis. The Outsider is an alcoholic mess of a CSGO player who's motives and history is shrouded in mystery, but some facts do come to light. Appearance Not a lot has been discussed about his physical appearance, but he's seems to have quite the fashion sense. He wore Poe Dameron's jacket for quite a while, then put a furry skin coat and hat on later. Synopsis History The Outsider is a professional counter-strike: global offensive player who has a poor drinking problem. Most of his history is unknown, but whether that's due to his cool and collected image or his drinking problem causing him to forget. Era of Nazis The Outsider is by far the most stealthiest of the party, allowing him to bypass most obstacles, however he has been known to appear in unwanted places like a bedroom with the grand atmosphere of hot sex. Session 1: Dragon's Den The outsider was very helpful with McShlong's hotdog presentation, but was powerless against the chains he was held up by. Session 2: Assassination of Bloseph Blalin The Outsider's stealth allowed him to carry the team a lot through the dungeons and trials they faced, and he struck down Bloseph Blalin, with the final blow. Session 4: NORMAN The Outsider, at the party at Poe Dameron's house, enjoyed the party with McShlong and Tyrantass, however did not shy away from pick pocketing. After the re-introduction of Disco Norm and Rhakim Khan, he and McShlong go drinking with Greyhound. The drinking competition results in McShlong's death, but after recalling a Revenge of the Sith quote, they brought him back to life. The Outsider later assisted the Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler in the group ultimate against Tonald Drump. Relationships Allies * [[Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler|'Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler']]' '''The two make for a very powerful combination and do share a close bond as friends. They haven't done much together outside of combat however. * [[Johnny McShlong|'Johnny McShlong']]' The raging alcoholics regularly play drinking games at the pub, however their antics lead to some dangerous situations. The two are also very skilled in combat together. * 'Greyhound '''It took the Outsider a small while to finally accept Greyhound into the group, but he now lets him join him and Johnny on their escapades. * [[Tyrantass|'Tyrantass]]' '''They share nothing outside trust in battle, but they make for a formidable duo. * 'Darwick Wavis Wavis holds a lot of respect for The Outsider for executing his demands. He is also a secret fan of his. * '''Jenny McShlong The Outsider has watched her have sex with her brother on many occasions, in addition, he's stolen from her too. Enemies * '''Dragon's Den '''He wishes for revenge on the dragons themselves as well as Levi Roots for knocking him out and forcing him to rely on Hitler for help. Gallery The Ootcider.jpg|The Outsider (1st edition render) The outsider.jpg|The Outsider (character sheet) Category:Characters Category:Era of Nazis Category:Era of Nazis Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:The Defenders Category:The Defenders Characters Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:David Category:Recurring Characters Category:Dead Characters